The Class and The Sass
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: Have you ever thought "Oh man I wish I had a twin!" Well ask these two and They'll say "NO YOU DON'T!" the twins who are nothing alike Mackenzie and Melody go out on a journey with their friends and have all sorts of adventure battles, rivals, and sibling love "Oh won't this be fun." *sarcasm*
1. The Sisters and The Pokemon

**I couldn't give it up see in the end it! Let's get started!**

 **I don't own pokémon**

* * *

 ** _The Sinnho region a breath taking, awe inspiring, cornner of the pokémon world! Complete with an amazing aray of pokémon soaring threw the air, glideing threw the water, thriveing on the land, and shareing the land with all sorts of people this story is about two people who are well...intresting._**

* * *

"Snore, get away from that snorelax, that's my chesse burger mountain find your own this one's all mine."

"What a intriguing violin quartet how I wish I could play such a dazzling song palid."

Two girl's lie in beds in a room with a joined bathroom one part of the room is a light blue color and the a other part is a bright red color. They both have long dark hair, brown eyes under their eyelids, with tan skin, and they are the same height. They look exactly the same.

Although, the way they sleep isn't the same one girl is sleeping wild and snoreing loudly with hair all over. while the other is sleeping peacefuly barley makeing a peep.

Two people standing over there beds shook there head one a girl and the other a boy they both have messy blond hair striped shirt with blue jeans and sneakers

"Are Aunt Crystal and Uncle Jack sure they had twins? 'cause these two aren't even close to alike you know what I mean?" The boy said looking at his companyon.

"I understand your confusion Albert, but lets not waste time asking piontless questions and wake them up." The boy nods his head and starts shaking the short haired girl.

"Mack, Mack, Mack Mackenzie Wilson wake up!" Her eyes slowly open and she glares at the person who woke her up.

"If the world isn't about to end, If I or anyone else I know is about not to die, and If Arceus himself is not about to come down and cast judgment on those who sleep. Then cousin Al you have woke me up for no reason and are about to lose that arm." Albert just replied.

"You might want to get up Mack, your going your miss getting your first pokemon." The girl just rolled over in her bed, and stayed still for a few seconds before jumping up out of bed and screeched.

 **"OMA (OH MY ARCEUS) WHERE GONNA BE LATE TO GET OUR FIRST POKEMON!** "

She jumped out of bed and stummbled to the closet and grabbed A bright red under shirt, with a silver vest, light blue pants, black finger less goves, and silver sneaker with withs and a red bandanna. She rushes to the bathroom you could hear the shower run.

 **"OMA THATS COLD!"** The two sibling laugh at there cousion antics, After the laughed died down the girl moved to wakeup who stayed asleep throught that whole ordeal. She gently shook her and whispers said her name.

"Melody, Melody time to get up." The girl slowly opened her eyes and sat up and let out a small yawn almost like a puppy, she looked at her at her sibling's and spoke in a soft voice.

"Hello Albert, Hello Abigail you look distraught is something wrong?" she asked with worreyed eyes Abigale replied and spoke to her as if speaking to a tired child

"Melody you should get up before you miss getting your first Pokémon okay."

The girl eyes widen silghtly she walks to her closet gets a light blue shirt with a dark blue flower on it, blue jeans, brown sneakers, a golden scarf, long gold gloves and a blue head band. Slings them over her shoulder walks to the bathroom door when she gets to it and knocks wich is drowned out to Mackenzies singing.

"Give me an A, always give me what I want!"

"Give me an V, be very good to me!"

"R, are you gonna treat me right!"

"I, I can put up a fight!"

"Give me an L, let me hear ya scream loud let me-" Melody openes the door, the cold air stopped Mackenzie's singing.

"AHHH MEL! DON'T JUST WALK IN WHILE I'M SHOWERING KNOCK FIRST!" Melody talked throught the door.

"I did you and your atrocious song, and the shower drowned it out. Now please leave the show I have to powder my nose."

* * *

After getting out the shower Mackanzie ran down the stairs and straight to the door, she was about to rush out the door until she was stopped by a loud voice.

"MACKENZIE ROSE WILSON! MY EYES MUST BE FAILING ME, BEACUSE I AM SURE YOU WERE NOT RUNNING OUT THAT DOOR LIKE A BARBARIAN AND NOT WITHOUT HAVING BREAKFAST!" A pale young woman about her middel thirtys with percing blue eyes and long flowing raven black hair in a ice blue dress, earings, golden flats, and gold wedding ring on her ring finger, walked out of a kittchen and walked up to the black haired girl.

 _"Dang it I almost made it mom is like an army genral, when it comes to food she will not tolarate skipping a meal. Normally that's not a problem for me, but Me and Mel have have to get have to get to uncle Rowan today before we have to wait another day, and that I will not except!"_ She thought with a frown. As if reading the girls mind the woman held up her hand.

"You know we have a rule in this house. 'No one leaves without eating something,' and I do not care if you have to go somewhere. your sister, dose not have a problem with my rule." She said pionting to Melody, who was eating an Oran berry waffels. Mackenzie stared at her in confusion.

"How did you even get down here I got out of the shower before you, and I did not see or hear you come down?"

She looks up from were she's sitting and speaks in a soft yet firm voice.

"A lady dose not make any unnecessary noise, unlike you who moves like a angry cave man." She hides a smirk by eating a pice of a waffel. Mackenzie cast her sister a angry glare but Melody just sat and eat her waffels, She was about to say some thing but let it slide.

"I can't let her get me mad or else I'll never get out of here." Luckily she didn't have to because a Tan colored man in his early forties wearing a a black T-shirt,baggy jeans, and a gold wedding band on his ring finger walked down the stairs and scoled her sister

"Now melody, Don't just insult your sister like that besides you act like you don't make nosie on your own, your so short that you can't help it, I mean your twins but come on your like a mouse. Also Dear as long as she eats toast then that's eating something, and its her birthday let her have some fun." Thier mom seems to think it over and nods.

"Okay eat a pice of toast then get your first pokémon, but wait for your sister," Mackenzie jumps for joy runs to the kittchen grabs a pice of toast, and gobbles it all down like a starving man.

 _"THANK ARECUS FOR DADS THEY RULE!"_ she runs over and hugs her dad.

"Thank you sooo much you are the best dad in a billion galaxy's,"He laughs and hugs her back.

"I know, now go get your first pokemon before you have to wait until tomorrow." Next she runs and her mom.

"I love you to mom and we swear we will come back and show you who we picked as our partner,"She rushes to the door grabs a plad red and blue skateboard and slings a red satchel over her shoulder she calls from the door.

"COME ON MEL, IF DON'T HURRY UP AND WE MISS GETTING POKÉMON I'M GONNA GET DAD'S GARCHOMP TO EAT YOU." Melody comes out of the kitchen with blue rollerskates with red laces on.

"Stop with your yelling I can hear you and I am coming Cave woman!" she insulted at the door with a blue back pack on.

"Shut up princess, and stop talking like that! and start useing contraction you know the thing were you use words like "I'm" insted of "I am" who talks like that!" She glares back sliping out the door.

"I do, now let us go," she replies as the door colse you can hear Mackenzie groan both parents look at eachother and sigh

"I wonder if they'll survie traveling together." Jack said to his wife.

"For there pokémon sake I hope so." They just sigh again and stare an the door.

* * *

 **(Mackenzie's POV)**

It took us about ten minutes to get to Uncel Rowan's Lab, (Would have taken five if I didn't get us lost). When the lab finally came into sight I jumped off my board and ran towards, with Mel right behind me walking because she dosen't want to trip and get dirty (because ladies do not get dirty or as she says) it the door swung open and I yelled.

"Uncel Row, we're here are there any pokémon left!"

I see Uncel Row come out of the back room he looked down at me and gave me an unreadable look.

"Your in luck there's one left." He says in a deep voice. We look towards a tabel and see a Pokémon eating and bowl of Pokémon food.

He is a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. He has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

Melody and I look towards each other in happiness and sadness.

"Only one left, but witch one of us can have it." Melody says in a concerned voice uncle row looks at us and gives us a littel smile he grabs a botton from his pocket and press's it we look in shock when something next to the table that the chimchar's on pop's up and see containor with three eggs.

One that's full blue with a spots of white, another with a rainbow of colors and one with black and white stripes. We lock at eachother in confusion, then stare at Uncle Row slighently asking what it was.

"Its an egg inckybeator Its has the three eggs of the pokémon I was studying, I was going to send them to in the Unvoa region, to study the sinnho region pokémon. But when I saw you were late, I put them in there just in case there where none left when you came, but luckily. No one wanted Chimchar so one of you can pick one a suprise pokémon call it a birthday present from uncle rowan." We both look at him in shock until I run and hug him Mel gose and kisses him on the cheek he rubs both our heads.

"Now I say we do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the suprise pokémon." Melody looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Really you want to pick our first pokémon, the pokémon we start with, the first first step on our jounery. with a game of rock, paper, scissors you really are a Neanderthal." I glare at her.

"Shut up Mel-" she cuts me off

"Its Melody, Mackenzie please get it right for once." She glares at me and I glare right back.

"No I'm gonna call you, Mel until I die now as I was saying Its quick and simple and I want a pokemon now, and don't want to do a bunch of dumb challenges now come on." I throw out my arm in a fist she rolls her eyes and dose the same.

"Rock." I say

"Paper." She continuse

"Scissors." We finish...

I threw scissors she chose rock I lost I felling a little sad, I put on a littel pout she see's it and roll her eyes.

"Do not do that, I am the winner and you are the losser do not get angry at me because you lost. You still have the Chimchar that no one wanted ." she looks at him he presses, the button and the connanor opens she looks at all of them and she picks the one thats all bluewith white it starts to glow andout pops a odd pokémon.

It's quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet cool bubbles.

"Froakie," It yawned out.

The Froakie looked around in confusion until it land on Melody it instanly warms up to her and lick's her and snuggels up against her and falles a sleep she smile down at it like a mother at her child, Uncel Row starts whispering.

"When she wakes up give her these." He hands her four pices of candy in a blue rapping "It wil make her the same leve as Chimchar so that way its fair." She takes it and puts it in her pocket next he hands her a blue device and six blue Pokéballs.

"Now here's your Pokédex and Froakie's-"

"Aniko, That is her name now it is not Froakie."She said Not looking up from Grace Uncel Row clears his throat and continues.

"Here's Aniko's pokéball, five more Pokéballs, your Pokédex, and your all set." I look at her with a little jealously.

"Now why don't you get the little Chimchar that no one wanted." she mocks me with a small laugh I walk over to the table about to pick him up when he bolt's out the window I stare at the winddo is shock and about to run after him when Melody grabs my arm, with one and has a sleeping nadia in the other.

"What do you think you are doing there are wild pokemon out there you could get hurt." she looks at me with worry in her eyes I stare back at her and snatch my arm back.

"Look Mel, I know your worryed about me but, That's gonna be my partner out there and before it ran off I saw tears in his eyes and I won't just let my future Pokémon cry. Just tell mom what happened accept him running off tell her that we left to go pick up some Pecha berry's, please I'm not just asking as your sister but your twin please Melody." she stare's at me in shock and noddes

"Okay I'll tell her Mack." She hugs me and I shake her hand, Uncle hands me Chimchar's Pokéball. It was Red and Silver. I thank him and run off to catch up to Chimchar.

* * *

After running for a fifty minutes I start to get tired and start to get worried.

"Come on, we were only talking for a few minutes how far could he have run!"

I think until I final start to see him as my vision starts to blur I see him sitting on a cliff I call out his name.

"Chimchar, please come back to the lab." I ask pleading for my future pokemon.

He jumps up and shake's his head 'No' hard as he's shakeing it he losses his footing and fall's off the cliff in to the rageing water's below I run up to the cliff and look down and see him fighting the current.

I jump in with out a second thought the Ice cold water frezzes my skin as I swim towards him I yell over the current when I get close enough.

"Chimchar, climb on my head!" he nodds and climbs on my head I can fell the weight pull me down I try to fight the current but it keeps pulling me back.

 _"Oh man this is not good with me being tired from that run, plus this current and Chimchar on my head will be sweeped out to sea at this rate is this how we die before my journey even begins."_

* * *

 ***This was just one of my first fanfictions and it was hard for me to give it up, So I didn't I have no idea when I can update so I won't put it on hiatus (I have no plans at least.)***

 ***howl* good-bye my pack**


	2. The Lie and The Save

_*Welcome my pack I can't think of a intro I Don't own pokemon lets get started*_

 _Recap_

 _"Chimchar, climb on my head!" he nods and climbs on my head I can fell th weight pull me down I try to fight the current but it keeps pulling me back._

 _..._

 _"Oh man this is not good with me being tired from that run, plus this current and chimchar on my head will be sweeped out to sea at this rate is this how we die before my journy even begins_ **."**

* * *

 **(MELODY'S POV)**

I just left from Professor Rowan's office with Grace inside of her pokéball, like a proper trainer should, I am walking back to Mackenzie and mine household. When I get there mother and father are on our front porch with mother's glaceon, and father's Arcanine. Mother is the first to see me she jumps up runs up to me and hugs me.

"What pokemon did you get Melody?" Mother asked with exccitment and I also detect a miniscule amount of pride and sadness. I handel pokeball from my belt also yell out my chant.

"Aniko, Your time to shine!" I call out, Aniko call appears in a ball of light and gives out a prideful call of her name. She holds her head up high and look's ready to face every thing. Father walks up and kisses my forehead I rub my forehead and give a slight glare towards my father he gives a slight laugh and mutters.

"She never did like it when I did that. Even when she was a baby she use pat her head then cry." Father talks out loud this time.

"So I see you have a Froakie she looks young but powerful, I told Row you would pick that one, a Froakie is know for its class and power. Just like my littel girl, by the way where's Mack I want to see what she choose." Father asked in confusion I look towards the path to professors Rowan's lab.

 _"I can not belive that she is makingng me lie for her she must get back fast or she will pay for this!_ " I think truly crossed I must have had a sour look on my face because mother looked troubled.

"She's not hurt is she?" I fix my face quickly and look at her with a try too look annoyed.

"She, being the Cave woman that she is, ran off with her pokemon and yell back "Tell mom and dad were going to pick Pecha berries for Mom's pie!" and ran off into the forest crazy girl." Mom sighed and looked off into the forest.

"I hope thats she's okay knowing my child she'll go out farther than she needs to now that she has a pokemon with her." Mother looked worried until father came up and reasured her.

"Don't worry so much she might go crazy at times but she knows when to take it easy." Father kisses Mother's cheek and she visibly relaxes.

"Yeah your right, I hope she gets back soon so she can show is that pokemon of her's."

* * *

 **(MACKENZIE'S POV)**

I feel cold water slip into my lungs the saltiness of the water burns my eyes as I try to beat the current. I can fell my body grow heavy and my movements get slower the water rushes through my ears.

"Maybe I wasn't ready to become a trainer, I was never good in water and that was Mel's area of expertice, but is this the way I die trying to fight and fail. Maybe that's what I'm meant for death, I'm sorry Mel we can't have that first battel together like we promissed."

I feel my body slow down I'm sinking about to go down when I feel a tugging on my head and hear a voice.

"Chim, char, chim, Chimchar." I feel chimchar's tear's on my forehead which should be imppsible with all the water around us but somehow Chimchar's tear's somehow feel colder that the water around me.

"That's right, it's not just my life on the line but chimchar's If I give up Chimchar! will get killed as well I can't just let me being a weakling kill someone!"

I start to fight back aginast the current until I can finally open my eye's until I see a rock a far away an idea pops into my head.

I try to grab my satchel but I realized i gone, I look around in slight fear as we get pulled farther away from the rock I see it closer to the side I swim as hard as I can to the side and hold on for dear life I grabbed and opened it and found what I was looking for.

"Come on, come on, I know its here Mom packed it herself and she's cautious person person I- YES." I grabed the rope that I was looking for and tried to tie it into a loop and started swing it

"PLEASE, don't let that stupid cowgirl class that Aunt Peace sigined me up for be in vain!" I tossed it towards the rock and It caught on it.

"YES! hold on chimchar," I felt Chimchar's hands grip tighter I pulled agains the current all the way onto the shore I walk down a path holding Chimchar in my arms.

Finally after fifteen minutes of walking we found a cave, I fell over we were both breathing heavly as Chimchar passed out.

"Well this is an eventful day, might as well make a fire." I walked dug into my bag and actullay saw what she packed.

A box of berries, healing Items, the bottom full of clothes, Maches, a sleeping bag, two blankets, roll up tent that I can assemble, Pots, Pans, Dishes, Cups, Silverware, and a new X-transceiver video watch.

"Man, how did mom pack all this stuff in here geuss I can't complain."

I waked outside and grabbed a plie of sticks I put them in a pile and light it with a match. I felt the heat of the fire I saw Chimchar shiver I got up and changed my moved over to him and hugged him, and was shocked at what I felt.

 _"Man he's ice cold, for a fire type that's not good it He's gonna get sick."_ I move closer to the fire to warm us both up, I feel Chimchar warm up and with the heat of the fire and Chimchar's heat surrounding me I slowly take a light nap.

* * *

* **SORRY ITS SO SHORT I WAS TIRED AND I CAN'T I WANT TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER***

 ***HOWL* good-bye my pack**


	3. The Dreams and The Journey

_Recap_

 _..._

 _Man, how did mom pack all this stuff in here guess I can't complain."_

 _I waked outside and grabbed a pile of sticks I put them a pile and light it with a match. I felt the heat of the fire I saw Chimchar shiver I got up and changed my moved over to him and hugged him, and was shocked at what I felt._

 _"Man he's ice cold, for a fire type that's not good it He's gonna get sick." I move closer to the fire to warm us both up, I feel Chimchar warm up and with the heat of the fire and Chimchar's heat surrounding me I slowly take a light nap_.

* * *

 **(Mackenzie POV)**

I woke up about thirty minutes later, I look outside The sun was high in the sky so I guess it was around noon. I look down at Chimchar; He was still asleep. I put my hand to his head and I'm relieved to find his body heat was back to normal.

I kick dirt into the fire to put it out, and sling my satchel over my shoulder. "Okay let's go home."

I slowly shake Chimchar awake it's grey eyes slowly open and gaze up at me, the fire on it's tail slowly light back up. "Chaar."

"I'm gonna take that as, "Whhy." Come on Chimchar." I tilt my head to the mouth of the cave. "Let's go for a walk."

He jumps up on my shoulder, I walk outside and the sun hits my face. I take a deep breath; A big smile fills my face. Apparently Chimchar likes the sun too, because a happy sigh flows pass my ear.

I walk down the path, we sit in a comfortable silence until I felt like it should be broke. "Sooo, Chimchar you ran away pretty fast huh?"

I look at him from the corner of my eyes, he looks away in shame. "Chim, Chimchar."

"You must be a fast pokémon, I wonder why you ran so fast." I put my finger on my chin as if deep in thought. "Could it be that...you didn't like the way we said no one wanted you?"

The warmth on my shoulder, turned worst I knew he was embarrassed, "So I was right, I'm sorry they said that stuff. They can be pretty brutal but they mean well."

"Let me tell you a secret Chimchar," I look up to the sky enjoying the sun. "I know how it feels to be not wanted."

He looked at me in surprise. "Chimchar?"

"Yup, we were adopted. My sister and I." I look at the fire monkey. "We were in the orphanage until we were five. If it wasn't for Melody we would still be in there. She taught me to be polite in front of people, know when to speak and be spoken too, and when to be myself. Then Mom and Dad came along...Let's just say I understand how hurt you were when no one picked you."

I take him off my shoulder; I put him on the ground and look him in the eye, "Let's make a deal, I won't ever treat you like that. I will make you feel wanted, loved, and treat you like a god. We will have our fights, but I will always have your back. All you have to do is work as hard as you can, and never lose that fire in those eyes. Deal."

"Chimchar!" He jumps and gives me a hug.

"Good," He jumps back on my shoulder. "Let's what should I call you..."

"Chimchar?"

"Oh," I forgot he doesn't know my system. "When I meet someone I give them a nickname to match them. Now I think I'll call you... Ignatius. Like the Ignite but cooler. Also Ignite means to start a fire and your my starter Pokémon."

He smiles at me showing his fangs, "Cool you like it! Now let's see if we can find this river."

He takes a sniff of the air and takes off. "Alright Ignatius!"

I run after him, taking turns I didn't even remember taking. Until I hear rushing water. We come to the shore of the river that got us in this in the first place.

"Let's see..." I bite my lip in thought. "What would Mel do? First she would get mad at me for getting us in this situation in the first place. Then she would Survey the situation...We can't swim across it, and even I can't jump it..."

I look side to side and see a tree that was leaning off the edge of the river. "Or we build a bridge!"

"Ignatius I need your help, you know Ember right?" He gives a enthusiastic nod. "Perfect! Use ember on burn that tree to make a bridge!"

He jumps off my shoulder and spits little balls of fire, onto the crack in the tree, "Timb-Oww!"

A colorful sight filled my vision as a egg falls on my face, I catch it before it can fall on the ground. "A egg?"

It had a small crescent shape moon on the top of it, with a bright orange middle and white and black stripes It also had a crack on the side of it. "Huh, I guess that tree had a nest in it. I wonder how it got this crack? I know I couldn't have cracked it-"

I hear a light humming behind me, I pale in fear. I turn around slowly and see a swarm of Beedrill. "Holy crap!"

I hold the egg closer to me and run across the tree-bridge. Agni jumps on my shoulder as I scream in fear. "Ahhhhhh! I wasn't touching your hive!"

I see a boy and his Turtwig coming out of Uncle Row's lab. He had bright green eyes and short dark blue hair that hung in his face that was partly covered with a black beanie hat with a white base. He had pale skin. He had on blue jeans, with a black under shirt and dark blue coat with a white Pokéball on his shoulder and white wrist bands.

"Let's go Atl-"

"RUN! GO! MOVE YOUR FEET!" I grab his wrist as I run faster. "Yo, my names Mack what's up!"

"Um what's happening?!" The boy yelled as he looked behind us. "Why are you being chased by Beedrill?!"

"I think the better question is why are we not running faster?!" I sprint ahead of the boy. "My house is a little away come on!"

We sprint all the way to my house, our house comes into view and I smile as my father comes into view.

"Hey pops! I got a problem!" I run behind my dad; The Beedrill surround my house. "Stop them daddy!"

"Ace go," A Arcanine jumps in front of my Father. "Ace use flamethrower!"

A large stream of fire flows out of Ace's mouth onto the Beedrill, they all fall onto the ground in a charred mess.

I pretend to wipe a sweat from my brow and laugh, everyone eyes close around me I look around in fear. "Hahaha- Hey look a new guy let's focus on him!"

I hide behind the boy, I just met. "Umm hi, I'm Franklin and this is Atlas."

My hairs stand up on end and I push Franklin out of the way with my elbow, I do a roundhouse kick and kick the incoming boy into the wall of our house. He slides down the wall in pain; I jump onto his back and pull his arm behind him using the arm that wasn't holding the egg.

"What have I told you Heart," I shout at Heart. "Never try a sneak attack on me! You will fail! Now say it!"

"Never," He shouts below me, I yank harder on his arm and he screams in pain. "Stop it!"

"Say it!"

"Go suck one!"

"Say-"

I feel a blinding pain as something falls on my back, slamming me on the ground. I hold the egg up to make sure it doesn't smash.

He stand up in and smirks down at me in triumph. He had pale skin, messy brown hair, and sky blue eyes. He had on a military camo shirt, with blue jeans and purple fingerless gloves with blue sneakers.

"Thank you Sky," He thanked the weight on top of me. "Looks like we're even."

"Sky, get off me!" The weight is lifted off my shoulders. I glare at the girl. "Thanks a lot Sky, I almost had him."

She had Amethyst eyes and long bright pink hair, she had on torn jeans with a red crop top shirt.

"Sorry about that Mack," She laughs awkwardly and scratches her cheek. "I tried to warn you but I came in too fast."

"You guys have been fighting for years," A calm voice cut in. "You are never going to get each other to say it."

Our heads turn to the voice he had neat dark brown, almost purple, hair. He had blue jeans and a red polo shirt with a black tie and a blue outer vest. Black square rim glasses adorn his face.

"Whatever Sparks," I get close to him and start to shake him. "Do not crush my dreams!"

"Why are you shaking me?!"

"I don't know," He gently pries my finger from his vest. "I just felt like it."

"Okay Okay that's enough fun," My mom cut us off. "Where are the Pecha berries Mackenzie?"

"Ohh yeah the Pecha berries, that I totally grabbed on the way here...Hey look there's Sebastian and Izzy!"

A boy with green eyes and black hair walked up the road to our house. He had on a blue hoodie with blue jeans, and a red scarf around his neck and blue sneakers.

A girl with blond hair and blue eye followed, she had on a white skirt and flower pattern short sleeve shirt.

She waves her hand at Mel and runs and hugs her. "Happy birthday Melody!"

"Thank you Isabella," She returns the hug with a smile. "I am so happy to see you, You as well Sebastian."

"Umm why are there Beedrill outside of your house?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know Sebastian," My Mom answered for Mel. "As you know the Beedrill are only found in the forest, which is not on the path I specifically marked for Melody and her sister. So how did the Beedrill find their way following you Mackenzie?"

"U-um I...welll... I got jumped," I shout in panic. "Yeah...I was picking Pecha berries, and I didn't see the Kakuna. I stepped on it, it evolved and the other around it saw it was in pain and evolved to attack me."

She looks me in the eye, I know she doesn't believe me but if I look away that will confirm it. Also although I couldn't see it I knew Melody was glaring at the back of my head, Letting me know that if we got caught she would ruin my life.

"You understand I do not believe you."

"You understand you have no evidence to prove otherwise."

"What about that egg," I hold my egg closer to me as if to hide it from my mother's glare. "How does that fit in your story?"

I look up in thought, "I don't know how to get out of this."

"You don't...today I will let you off the hook," She looks towards Melody. "You too honey, because it's your birthday. However if I ever find out you lied to me again...I will send you back here in pieces."

I shiver knowing she's completely serious. I open my mouth to say something but a whaling cut off my voice,

"Damn it Jack, Come get your kid!" A wide smile breaks on my face. "I know you hear him."

"Yeah, yeah, hold on Jay."

My father enters the house and comes back with two baby boy twins in his arms. In his left one is pulling his hair and laughing, while in his right arm the other is wailing.

They both had pale skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. They wore grass green shirts, and blue shorts.

I walk up to the one crying, "Lee. Look over here."

His storm blue eyes look at me in curiously, I hold my breath for about a second then let out a large burp. He turns quite for a second, then starts to giggle and clap his hands.

"That's repulsive," Mel said in disgust. "Don't teach our brothers that."

"Shut up princess, your repulsive."

Someone flicks the back of my head, I glare at Sparks. "Your twins dummy."

"Whatever," I clear my throat in embarrassment. "I got most of the looks anyway."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask," Heart spoke up, He looks at Franklin. "Who are you?"

"Oh this is Franklin," I throw my arm over the boy. "And his Turtwig, Atlas."

"Hello," He bows in greeting. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Well at least he's polite," Sebastian mumbled. "

I turn to franklin and smile at him, "Well Linny let's meet the crew."

"These are my Mom, Dad, and the guy you heard yelling is my Uncle Jay." He bows in greeting, I wave my hands to the twins in my fathers arms. "If you don't know my Dad is the last member of the Elite Four, and My mom is the Ice queen a famous Coordinator."

His eyes light up in surprise, "Wow that's amazing!"

"I know cool right? Anyway these are my little brothers, Leodis or Lee for short, and Leonardo, or Leo."

"This is my older twin sister Melody." I move my hand my friends. "These are my friends. Griffith A.K.A Hart, Quint A.K.A Sparks, and Akasa A.K.A Sky."

"These are Mel's friends," I wave my hand to Sebastian and Izzy. "They're not as stuck up as Melody, Although I don't think anyone can be that stuck up."

"Shut up Mackenzie!" Mel yells in anger. "At least I do not run around like a cave woman."

"Will stop talking like that!" I throw my hands up in anger. "It's "I don't" not "I do not"! Plus why do you keep your pokémon trapped in her Pokéball huh?!"

"I say it like that...How about we make a deal?" She takes a blue Pokéball from her belt. "If you and your Chimchar can beat me in a Pokémon battle I will talk like how you would like and keep Aniko out of her Pokéball. Yet if I win you have to wear a dress in every Gym battle you have and be my slave for a day."

I pale at the thought of wearing a dress, I look at Ignatius. "What'd think Ignatius should we do it?"

He gives a enthusiastic nod, "Chim-Chimchar!"

"Alright," I look at Mel and smile at her. "You've got a deal!"

"We can battle in the backyard."

She walks to the back yard and I

follow pumped for my first battle, The others follow us as well we come to a white battle field it had the outline of a Pokéball on the middle. I take off my bag, move one of my blankets on top and gently place the egg inside.

We both go to opposite sides of the field, I was on the right and Mel was on the left.

"I can be the reff," Dad said standing on the middle of the field. He clears his throat and speaks in a booming voice. "This is a battle between the future Champion of Champion's, and The future Queen of Contest. The battle is over when both sides Pokémon are unable to Continue ready...Let the battle begin!"

I loosen up my scarf and look at Ignatius, "Ignatius, Let's show them how a battles Done!"

He jumps of my shoulder onto our side of the field, "Chimchar!"

Melody fixes her gloves, and grabs her blue Pokéball. "Aniko, Your time to Shine!"

The Froakie comes onto her side of the field ready for anything, "I'll start us off, Aniko use water gun!"

A stream of water shoots out of Aniko's mouth heading straight for Ignatius. "Use Ember to put out the Water Gun!"

Little balls of fire shoots out of Ignatius's mouth and turns the water to steam covering the field in steam.

"Aniko, use this to your advantage! Look for the fire from Ignatius-"

"Now use Scratch!" I shout at Ignatius seeing that he was behind Aniko.

He scratches at Aniko, she cries in pain as Ignatius continues his assault.

"Alright Mack!" Heart shouts from the sidelines. "You got her! First Blood!"

"Don't give up Melody!" Molly yells in encouragement. "You have this!"

"Aniko, while he's close use Water Gun!"

Before I have a chance to react, Aniko shoots a stream of water at Ignatius. He cries in pain and is shot to my side of the field. I wince feeling his pain, "You okay Pal?!"

The steam clears and both of them are breathing heavily. I look at him in worry, Melody dose the same with Aniko she looks at me from across the field.

"Finish this with one move!" I shout at her.

"Definitely!"

"Okay Ignatius," He looks at me with a weak smile. "Let's finish this!"

"We will end this right now Aniko!"

"Now Ignatius-"

"Aniko!"

"Final move-"

A burning feeling, fills my veins I give a cocky smile. I feel fire burning around me, I can see Ignatius through the flames.

 _"Blazing Glory!"_

 _"Purifying Light!"_

Both Pokémon charge at each other, Ignatius in a Fire like veil and runs forward, leaving streaks of fire in his wake.

Aniko does something similar, instead of being encased it's almost as if she was sending out water. She launched forward crashing with Ignatius causing a large explosion, that sends a large blast of wind.

"Whoa," Sky shouts. "What the Hell is happening?!"

"I don't know," Heart yells back. "But it's cool as Hell!"

"Technically," Sparks cuts in. "It would be hot as Hell since Hell isn't-"

"Shut up Sparks!" They yell in unison.

The dust settles my heart was hammering in my chest. Dad raises his hands.

 _ **"Both Pokémon are unable to Battle!"** _ He shouts. "This battle ends in a tie!"

I walk over and grab Ignatius, I smile at him. "That was amazing, I am so proud of you."

"Well no one won," Mel said walking over Aniko in her arms. "You know the drill."

"Okay," I look up at the sky. "How about I wear a dress for the first three gym battles and I be your slave for an hour."

"I accept that," She nods in agreement. "I will use contractions more. I will keep only Aniko out of her Pokéball."

I reach my hand out and Mel grips it in a firm grip. "Deal."

"Alright!" Sky yells and jumps on my back. "We all Pokémon! We all can go on a journey!"

"Let's make it official," Sparks says; we throw our bags on and all follow him to the front of the house. "Okay send out your Pokémon every one!"

Sky grips bright pink Pokéball, "Soar with me Aero!"

A Starly flies in the air with a mighty call. However instead of a black feather on it's head it has a pink one.

Sebastian pulled out a black Pokéball with his family crest, A sword over a shield. "Lets cleanse this world Musashi!"

A Oshawott came out of the Pokéball his fin instantly on his scalchop ready for battle.

Sparks grabs his pokéball a bright yellow pokéball engraved with a S. "Shine Koga!"

The Treecko came out with a sweet gaze.

Izzy held a pure white Pokéball Shakily. "Let our hearts reach them Hope!"

A Mareep came out with a small cry.

Heart kissed his Pokéball. "Let's show them our bond Scruff!"

A Pichu came out with a bandage on his cheek.

Mel and I step in front of our friends, Sky starts."Guy and Girls we have waited for this day!"

"The day we can leave home and see the world!" Mel continued.

"We all have Hopes and Dreams!" Heart continued.

"Fea-Fears and Scares!" Izzy struttes.

"Today we will start our journey!" Sparks shouted with joy.

"And more into the world of the unknown!" Sebastian yells

"Now let's say our Dreams and say what we hope-nay will happen!" I finish. "Who will start!"

"We will," Heart Steps up with Scruff. "My Grandfather said something that always resonated with me. _"Remember that you must die. Do not forget that you will surely die someday, and as such, that is the more reason to live now."_ I always took that to heart, I'm gonna live. I'm gonna do something so great that I'll go down in history!"

He puts his fist to his heart, "That is my dream! My first step is Kanto!"

"I-I'll go now," Izzy stepped up from the line and blushed. "I always admired the beauty in the world, I wish to be able to create such beauty so I'm gonna be a Top Coordinator!"

She puts her fist on her heart like Heart, "That is my dream! My first step is Kalos!"

"I'm next, I'm next," Sky steps up with Aero on her shoulder. "I've always been envious of birds, the are able to soar through that sky. I always wished I could soar like that. Then I looked up and saw a Staraptor and I knew, I'm gonna become a Flying master! I'm gonna capture and train all the Flying type pokémon!"

She slams her fist on her heart, "That is my dream! My first step is Hoenn!"

"I'm next," Sebastian steps up. "As you know I come from a long line of Officer Jenny's, day I saw a trainer get robbed by team rocket. My mom's cousion stopped them, but that is the day I found out that life is hard for trainers on the go. I'm gonna be the first male police officer!"

He slams his fist on his heart, "That is my Dream! My First step is Johto!"

"My turn," Sparks steps up. "I was saved by the Pokémkon Lugia when I was a kid, Ever since then I have been fascinated by all the legendaries. I want to thank that Pokémon for saving me and meet more. I'm gonna be a Legendary Hunter and Catch them all!"

"I guess it is my turn," Mel steps up. "When I was young my Mother took me to one of her contest. I was in awe, I had never seen something so beautiful and graceful in my life. Also the way her Pokémon and her were able to communicate and battle with style. I'm going to beat all of the grand festivals from Kanto to Kalos."

She puts her fist to her heart, "That is my dream! My first step is Sinnoh!"

"Guess I'm last," I step in front of the group. "Just like Mel out father took me to one of his battles. Since Mom's Contest never struck a cord with me. I saw the way his pokémon and him were like the look in his eye. I instantly knew. I had to be like him but better, I'm gonna beat all of the champions from Kanto to Kalos!"

I pound my fist to my heart, "That is my Dream! My first Step is Sinnoh!"

We all look each other in the eye. Six different people, six different dreams. We place our hands in the middle of the circle we subconsciously made. We nod our heads.

"For our dreams!"

We turn our backs to each other Sky calls back, "We call each other when we reach the first town?"

"You know it," I call back and the others nod. "Goodbye until then!"

* * *

We walk away I smile when I was sure that we were out of town. I gaze at the never ending forest I take a deep breath. The one that's been out of my reach for so long, the sun sets making the forest look like a peice of art.

"This is it," I smile at Melody. "Our first steps on our journey."

"Yes it is," She looks at me and laughs. "It is- it's funny. We waited thirteen year, yet this place will always be home."

"Yeah," I look towards the bushes to our side. "You coming or what Linny?!"

Franklin's head pops up in shock, "How did you-"

"I didn't Mel did," I point my thumb at her. "She knew you where following us from the first step."

He moves to step next to us his Turtwig at his side. "Are you inviting me to go with you on your journey?"

"Why not," I shug. "We need someone from killing each other. You okay with it Mel?"

"I am," She nods. "It may be a interesting experience."

He stands next to us, and looks out at the forest, I look at Ignatius. Then a idea pops in my head.

"You know what," I look at Mel. "Race you to the first town!"

"Wha-"

I take off like a shot, Ignatius laughs perched on my shoulder, I hear feet pounding behind me. I look to see Melody and Franklin hot on my heels. Franklin with Atlas in his arms and Melody with Aniko on her shoulder.

"Eat my dust!"

 _So begins the Journey of The Class and The Sass!_

* * *

 **Yay it's a new Chapter! Tired.**

 **Howl Good-bye my pack**


	4. The Shinies and The Demon Man

*It's done! I'm FREE! I am no longer a Sophomore! Sorry about this long wait. I wanted to wait it was confirmed that I passed. But now I am free and I can start my volunteer work. So I can't promise frequent updates but they will happen. Now let the hunt begin!*

* * *

(Mackenzie POV)

 _"Ignatius, use flamethrower!" I command the Infernape on the field. "Finish this!"_

 _The white fire streams out of his mouth and onto the Mega Garchomp. It connects with_ _bang,_ _there was a tense silence as the dust settles._

 _Ignatius and I hold our breath,_ _"This is it my_ _firs_ t _Champion...we worked so hard to get this far! Everything we did. Everything we went through! Leads up to this moment!"_

 _The dust settles, and My eyes widen in surprise._

 _There._

 _On the field._

 _Was a huge._

 _Ga_ -

* * *

I groan in anger at the blankets being ripped off me waking me up from my dream. "Whhhyyy!"

"It's time for breakfast," Melody folded up my blanket. I hug Ignatius closer to get some sort of heat. "Do not make me get Aniko to use water gun."

We jump up in fear, I had on a red button up pajama shirt, and red pajama pants with silver flower pattern.

"Okay, Okay we're up," I stretch my arms and legs. "Hold on a sec, we'll be right out."

She nods and leaves our tent, and I roll up the sleeping bag. Ignatius turns around as I get dressed, I just finished putting on my gloves when Linny shook my tent flap in a mock knock.

"Breakfast is done," He stuck his head in my tent to see me roll up my sleeping bag. "It's Pecha berry pancakes."

"Got it," I stuff my sleeping bag in my satchel and throw it over my shoulder. "Come on Ignatius."

He jumps on my shoulder and we walk out into the blinding sun. I cover my eyes with my hand to protect it from the light. "Ahh, light is evil."

"You're not a morning person are you," Linny asked eating his pancakes on a log. "You always come out the tent groaning."

Ignatius jumps off my shoulder and eats with the other Pokémon. "Actually, It's Mel who's the not morning person. Haven't you noticed at the three days we've been travelling that she doesn't speak before waking me up for breakfast?"

He closes his eyes in thought "Oh wow. Now that I think about it she doesn't speak!"

"Yup," I nod sticking another pancake in my mouth with a moan. "Mel, I love you so much. These pancakes are made from the hands of a goddess!"

"I know," She states it not out of arrogance just a fact. "If you learned, you would be good at cooking too."

"Mel you've seen my food," I cut another piece. "It looks like a charred mess."

"Oh it can't be that bad," Linny tried to give me the benefit of the doubt. "I'm pretty sure yo-"

"I set cereal on fire," I argued. That shut him up. "I couldn't sleep one night, I went to the kitchen made some cereal. I knew that warm milk helped Mel sleep so I put it in the microwave for five minutes. Went to put on cartoons when I came back to get it, the microwave was on fire."

"Wow," He looked at me in disbelief. "Okay, but you were a kid-"

"I was eleven."

He laughs a awkward laugh. "I have nothing to argue."

"Then don't," I finish my pancakes and wash my plate with a water bottle. "Excuse me while I clean my baby."

I walk over to my bag and pick up my egg. I start to polish it softly, "Hey baby, how are you today? Guess what we're just a little way from Jubilife city! We're gonna see Auntie Mel in a contest!"

"The contest is five days away," She butt in. "If the egg hatches. Then yes it will see me."

"Oh it's gonna hatch," I replied with certainty. "It's been glowing and shaking, It's gonna hatch pretty soon."

"I am honestly surprised how well you have taken care of that egg," Mel commented washing the dishes with Aniko. "I expected you to drop it by now."

"Nope," I blow away a speck of dirt. "This is my baby. I will treat it as such!"

"Well can you take a break away from your baby, to help me take down our tents?" Linny asked trying (and failing), to take down his tent. "I need some help."

"No prob," I stand up and place my baby gently in it's bag. "Ignatius, guard your brother/sister!"

He stands in front of the egg with a watchful gaze, I walk over to Linny and help him take down his tent. When something that's been itching at my mind pops up.

"Hey Linny," I ask taking out a rod. "What's your dream?"

"Oh that's easy," He takes down another. "I want to become a Pokémon professor."

"Really?" I ask in surprise. "That's a shock. Normally it's 'I wanna be a champion!' Or something like that."

"Yeah I know it's odd," He laughs. "When I was a kid, I was kind of frail. I had a weak heart so I could never go far from the hospital until I had an operation done. One day while I was walk in the hospital garden I saw some Shinx playing together."

"I was unable to go near them, because the doctors said it would raise my blood pressure to high. So I watched from afar and studied them, I saw Pokémon, after Pokémon never able to go near them. The day of my operation came, but the doctors found out my heart was too big for a normal person. So I had to take one from a Dying Torterra, I always felt guilty about that."

"So I was determined to study every Pokémon I could, to be able to travel the world. To give back to that Torterra, and all those Pokémon who made me happy in that place."

Tears rise in my eyes at his speech, I let out a small sob. His head snaps up as if remembering I was there "That is so beautiful! I will help you fulfill that dream! Mel!"

"Yes," She looked up from packing our stuff. Completely impassive from that awful back story. "What is it!"

"We're gonna go catch some Pokémon!" She looks at me in slight surprise. "If Linny wants to study Pokémon then We're gonna help him! All of us are gonna find one Shiny Pokémon, so that way he can study rare Pokémon!"

She sighs, standing up "You're set on this?"

"Absolutely!"

"You understand This may take hours, maybe days? That means longer to face your gym battle."

"I can wait," I mentally smack myself in my head. "If it's for Linny's dream then sure!"

"Mack it's okay we don't have too," Linny yelled running over. "I'm far from becoming a Professor, we don't have to jump in right away."

"We have to find Pokémon sometime," I argue getting pumped. "Plus I really want to find one."

"You seem determined so here," Mel reaches into her bag and pulls out a bracelet with a blue star. "It's a Shiny Charm. If you put it on it makes it more likely to find a shiny Pokémon."

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

"When you were serious about our shiny hunting," She put the bracelet on her wrist. "You normally give up after two hours."

"Well yeah," I wave my hands up in anger. "It took to long, Shinnies should pop up faster!"

"They wouldn't be rare if they did that now would they?"

She tosses one to me and I catch it, She tosses the other to Linny he fumbles to catch it.

"Alright crew," I stand on a rock looking awesome while I do it. "No one will come back until they catch a Pokémon!"

"You say that, but you're the one who comes back first all of the time."

"Shut up Mel I'll show you!" I snatch my bag and run off into the forest Determined. "I'm gonna catch the first Pokémon of all of you!"

* * *

(Franklin POV)

I was walking down a road with Atlas on my arms, He sniffs the air and I look down at him.

He jumps out of my arms and starts walking faster, "Oh, did you find a lake?"

"Turtwig!"

"Good, lead the way!"

We walk to a Crystal clear river, and I could see tons of water type Pokémon.

"Alright!"

I dug out my Good Rod and whip it out. "Let's do this!"

I put bait on the hook and toss it into the water.

"Now we wait."

* * *

(Melody POV)

"Honestly, Mackenzie and her ideas. I wonder if we are truly of the same genes."

I walk with Aniko on the a worn down path, On the search for a fire type Pokémon.

I search caves, I find nothing but Zubat and Geodude. I search meadows, but don't find any Shinnies. I walk around ponds, yet I find nothing.

The Sun was beginning to set and I still find nothing.

I look above and see Starly's flying under the orange sky, I put my hands in my pockets. I look at Aniko on the ground.

"Did you find anything," She shakes her head and I sigh. "I guess we'll keep looking. I hope Mackenzie is having better luck- better yet I'll call her."

"Froakie Froakie? Fro?"

"Because, by now Mackenzie is stuck in a tree or discouraged."

I dial her number on my Xtransceiver.

* * *

(Mackenzie POV)

"Shiny. Shiny. Shiny. Shiny!"

I lift up a huge rock and all I find are a few Wurmple. I climb up a tree and search for Shines from high up, after sitting on in the tree for a hour jump down and stretch.

"I can do this!" I run and jump into the nearest pond. I jump up and shiver. "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

I swim around and find nothing but Magikarp, I jump out and shake my head like a dog.

"Ahhhhhh!"

I clutch my head in frustration. "Why can't I find a stupid Shiny!"

A chuckling Ignatius, makes me feel bad. I go inside a cave and sulk.

"I'm never gonna find a shiny," I draw circles in the dirt. "I hate this, I want to go-"

My Xtransceiver vibrates on my wrist.

 _"First Lesson for phycolgical 101...Dysfunctional. Yeah if you don't want me to lo-"_

 _"Good thing mom thought ahead and bought the waterproof Xtransceiver."_

A picture of Mel on our twelfth birthday flashed on my Screen, she was covered in dirt and Cake laughing.

I answer the call and she pops up on the left side of the screen. "Yo, Mel what's up?"

"Why are you wet," Her eyes examine me up and down. "Not to mention filthy?"

"Why are you not wet and filthy?" I ask defensively. "Huh, answer that miss know it all?"

"Because I had enough sense to not dive into a river and dig ditches."

I turn my head and growl, "Stupid Physic Type."

"I can hear you."

I jump realizing I said that out loud, "Ye-Yeah well, I bet you didn't catch a single Shiny!"

"I actually did," She holds up a Sapphire Pokéball. "Where is yours?"

"It's-It's Hold on a minute!"

I hang up on her and look my partner, "Let's Find a shiny and fast!"

* * *

(Franklin POV)

I toss another regular Magikarp back in the river.

Atlas was sleeping peacefully on my lap, I scratch behind his sprout and take a deep breath.

 _"I understand why Father took this life,"_ I look at the setting sun as it glisten over the river. _"It's very peaceful."_

I feel a small tug on my line and I gently reel it in, it starts to pull back and I fight it slightly. The harder it pulls I have to fight back even harder.

 _"Man this one's strong!"_

I stand up, waking up Atlas. He pulls on my pants leg and we drag it out of the river. It flops on the ground and I gaze at the odd Pokémon.

It was a blue round Pokémon with black eyes, and what looks like Golden headphones on It's ears. It has a tan face and a golden tail and it looked _mad._

I pull out my green Pokédex and scan it.

 _Tympole, The Tadpole Pokémon. Tympole emits rhythmic subsonic sound waves by vibrating its cheeks. These waves can be used to communicate._

"Tympole Huh?" I put my Pokédex back in my bag. "You must be the Shiny I'm looking for, Atlas, It's Catching Time!"

He jumps in front of me with a fierce expression, "Let's Start it off use Tackle!"

He charges forward, the Tympole meets him half way with a tackle of it's own. They slide back evenly matched, The Tympole opens it's mouth and let's out a piercing call.

It hits Atlas head on, and he looks odd. He runs into a near by tree, "Atlas, snap out of it! Come on, we can do this use Razor Leaf!"

He turns at Tympole, and shoots fast leaves onto the Tympole. It hit the poor Pokémon dead center, it fell to the floor with a small cry.

"Alright!" I grab a dark blue with a silver engravings in latin, Pokéball from my belt. " _Let's make a new friend! Go_ _Pokéball!"_

It hits the Tympole dead center.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

 _Click_.

"Yes," I walk over and pick up my new friend. "You did well Atlas. Take a break."

I pick up my partner in my arms. His breathing softens quickly, returning to his sleep. I look at the Pokéball of our new friend in my hands, _"_ _Two Pokémon, I'm moving faster than I thought I would."_

I place the newly caught Tympole's Pokéball to my mouth, The wind starts to blow through the trees.

"I am the master of the time and forest, I speak this creature's name. To give it sanctuary in my kingdom, For it will be forever known as...Euterpe."

The Latin words fade out, and turn into my new friend's name. I scan Euterpe's Pokéball in my Pokédex.

 _Tympole_

 _Ability-Water absorb_

 _Gender-Female_

 _Lv-7_

 _Moves:Tackle WaterGun SuperSonic_

"Alright," I put her on my belt and start walking. "The girls should be back by now. I hope I'm back in time for dinner."

* * *

(Melody POV)

"I believe we should be heading back," I look at the night sky standing in a meadow. "It's to dark for us to be wandering around aimlessly."

"Froakie kie Froak kie kie!"

"I understand that, but if we stay out here Mackenzie is going to try to find us then get lost. I do not want to spend my whole night looking for her."

"Froa kie Froakie?"

"Please, she doesn't know her left from her right." I answer truthfully. "She got lost walking st- Huh?"

I look over to a Budew, it's face looked odd. It had a faint purple and blue on it's face. My eyes widen and I run over to it Aniko on my heels.

"Just like I thought," I hold it's small hot body. I dig through my bag and pull out a Pecha Berry. "Here eat this."

I moved it's face, "Come on now, don't be stubborn. This'll make you feel all better."

It struggled in my arms, I shake it up and down in my arms. Tears build in it's eyes and I start singing softly.

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._  
 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._  
 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._  
 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._  
 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._  
 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._  
 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._  
 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._  
 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._  
 _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._  
 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._  
 _Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._  
 _Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._  
 _Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._  
 _Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_  
 _Sleep through the night,_  
 _Sleep through the night."_

I sigh as it calms down, I put the Pecha berry to it's mouth as the poison fades and the color returns to it's face.

"Good Budew," It smiles up at me. "Did you like that song, my Mother sang it to my sister and I when we started to cry."

I look around and see no Roserades or even rosealia around.

"Are you a alone little one?"

It looks away from me, "Bud...Budew Budew Bud!"

"So you are, but your strong." I put my hand on it's head. "You seem like a strong Budew little one. Strength could only get you so far however, how about this...You can come with us and show everyone how strong you are."

"Budew!"

"Perfect," I grab a Pokéball from my belt. "Welcome to the team...Bloom!"

It taps on the Pokéball, it shakes briefly in my hand. Then is still, "Alright! We caught our newest edition...wait a moment."

I scan Bloom in the PokéDex. A picture of it pops up on the screen.

 _Budew_

 _Gender-Female_

 _Ability-poison point_

 _Level-6_

 _Moves-Tackle Return Razor leaf Shadow Ball_

 _"Wait...Shadow Ball and Leaf Storm!"_ I stare at the Pokédex in shock. _"Leaf Storm can only be breed and Shadow Ball can only be learned."_

"Well no wonder Bloom's Strong. it was breed and it apparently either learned it by watching or it had a trainer." I shrink Bloom's Pokéball and put her on my belt. "One way or another we caught our Shiny."

"Froakie!"

"Yeah, now let's go back to camp."

* * *

(Mackenzie POV)

"My feet are killing me," I plop down on the side of the tree. "I feel like we've been walking forever."

Ignatius nods on my shoulder, "Chimchar!"

"Maaaannnn, I wish I was back home sometimes." I look up at the stars. "Hey, Ignatius you know the best thing of being on a journey. Besides all the obvious stuff."

"Chimchar?"

"I can see all the consultations," I gaze up at the sky. "Back at home I could only see a few. Mel and I would sneak off to the cliff by the orphanage when we were kids and point out how many we could see."

I let out a laugh and slide to lie down, Ignatius jumps off my shoulder and onto my stomach.

"She probably doesn't remember anyway," I outline the big dipper, then Orian's belt. "It was so long ago, I always remember stuff like that. I'm gonna miss stuff like that..."

"Heart and I having those races, Me and Sky playing video games until our eyes started burning. Spark tutoring me before a huge test, because I'm an idiot and also 'cause I procrastinated." Each image seemed to pass pass in the stars. "I'll never have those moments again..."

"Chimchar!"

"Huh?" I feel a wetness on my cheeks. "Oh, I'm crying. Sorry I guess I got deep there for a second."

I wipe the tears from my eyes, "I'm such a cry baby."

I sigh and pet Ignatius on the head, I look down at his worried expression. I relax and smile at him.

"I can make new memories with you bud," I see a flash come out of my bag. "What the hell?"

I walk over to my bag to see the egg shining. "Holy Crap! Yes! Ignatius, come over here!"

He rushes over and jumps on my shoulder. I pick up the flashing egg, holding it in my hands. A warm feeling overtook me, "Look Ignatius. The miracle of child birth, minus all the blood, pain and screaming."

The egg fades away and a tiny red and grey bird with beautiful black eyes stare at me. It had a large scar on it's right wing, I smile at it. "Hi kiddo, welcome to the world of the living."

It opened it's mouth, at first I think it's going to say something. Then it let out a large scream, tears run down it's face.

 _"Fletchling! Fletch-Fletchling!"_

"Ahhh, what do I do! What did I do!" I panic and look at the little bird. "Umm-ummm. Come on, tell me what's wrong!"

It started to cry louder, I look over at Ignatius in a panic. "Ignatius, Let's do some funny faces. The calms down Leo!"

We make funny faces at the baby, I go cross eyed and curl my tongue. While Ignatius puffs out his cheeks and holds in a ember, making his face go red.

It stops to take a breath, then the screaming continues twice as loud. Ignatius jumps on my shoulder and covers my ears, tears flood my eyes as I look at my noble Pokémon.

"Oh come on! This is why Mel takes care of the kids! No one should leave a child in my company!" I notice some berries in a bush, "Hold on buddy, I'm gonna try something."

I walk over to the bush, and try to grab a Oran berry. When the hairs on my neck stand on end, I jump out of the way just as a electric shock was sent to the place I was standing.

"What the hell," I see some gold standing in a near by bush. "Ignatius, use ember on that bush!"

He jumps off my shoulder and spews little balls of fire on the bush. A small Pokémon jumps out of the bush.

It was a gold Pokémon with golden eyes, it has black fur on it's rear with gold hind paws. It has a tuff on it's head and on it's cheeks and oval ears with stars in them. It has marking on It's neck and gold bands on his front legs. It's tail was wagging at it's joy of a battle.

 _"Holy crap!"_ I gaze at the oddly colored Shinx. _"Okay! I love my life!"_

"Well aren't you mischievous," I was hoping I said that right. "Alright let's play! Ignatius show him how it's done!"

He jumps off my shoulder in front of the Shinx. "Ignatius use ember!"

He jumps in the air and millions of fire pellets shoot towards the shinx. It uses double team to dodge the flames, "Okay smarty pants. Ignatius spin and use ember!"

He spins like a top spewing the ember in all directions hitting all the illusions. He hits the Shinx dead center making it fly back, it hits a tree falls down. Letting out a snicker.

"Your having fun?" It nods and I smile. "Alright. You are so coming with us! Ignatius use scratch!"

He charges forward ready to claw it's face, when the Shinx did some matrix junk. It charges forward about to tackle Ignatius but when Ignatius brings his claw down when the Shinx weaves out the way like a boxer. Suddenly it was behind Ignatius sending a powerful shock to it's back before we even had time to react.

"Ignatius!" He slowly gets up pain and struggle clear on it's face. "Come on back buddy!"

He looks at me in clear confusion, "Trust me okay."

He comes back to me reluctantly, I look at the Shinx. It's arrogant smirk mocking us. "Don't look so cocky yet. Your gonna be on our team!"

I look at the baby Pokemon in my arms, he looks back at me with his big black eyes. Making me _really hop_ e I don't mess this up.

"Listen to me okay, I need you to battle this thing. Your big brother is really hurt. It's okay if you don't win, but I need you to help us out okay?"

It gazes up at me, It's eyes flash in understanding. He flies out of my arms, _"Sending out a newly hatched flying type against a Shinx who obviously loves to battle. Yup. I'm a official retard. Nothing I do now will prove I am smart again."_

"Alright let's make this count! Fly up as high as you can!" He shoots up into the air like a rocket. Shinx shoots sparks at the Pokémon. "Come on higher!"

It flaps it's tiny wing as hard as it can flying taller then the trees. Finally when it flaps it's tiny wings anymore I launch my strategy.

 _"Use tackle straight down!"_

It shoots down faster than a bullet. Using it's momentum and the force of it's own power, making it almost faster than I can track.

The Shinx's eyes widen in surprise. Before it was able to let out another spark attack the bird hit it. It was still standing but just barely. The bird flew back weakly to my side tuckered out from that attack. I let out a sigh as my plan went off without a hitch, I take a Pokéball from my satchel and press the little button making it bigger. I grip it in my hand praying this will work.

"Let's take a gamble on this!" I launch it at the Shinx. "Go Pokéball!"

It hit the Shinx's absorbing it in a red light.

Shake.

Shake.

Sh-

"Oh come on!" I shout as the Shinx pops out of the Pokéball in a white light. "Fine you-"

I'm surprised as it walks over and jumps in my bag, "Hey what are you-"

It jumps out with a Pokéball in it's mouth, it looks up at me with it's eyes glowing in pride. "Oh...I get it. You want to come on your own terms. Geez, you could have told me that. I wasted a Pokéball."

I press the button and the Shinx presses it again disappearing in the Pokéball.

Shake

Shake

Shake

 _Click._

"Alright!" I smile at the ball. "Now for you."

I look at the Bird Pokémon on my left shoulder. "Do you want to come with us. You can battle just like you did today."

It nods and I grab another Pokéball from my Satchel. I press the button and I tap it lightly onto the Pokémon's head.

Shake

Shake

Shake

 _Click._

I toss them up in the air and catch them in the opposite one.

"Alright! I caught a Shinx and a...I don't really know!"

"Chimchar!"

"Let's see you first mystery Pokémon," I throw the Pokéballs in the air. "Go...Pokémon!"

He flies out his wings free, and Shinx comes out his golden fur glistens in the light. "Now what Pokémon are you?"

I hold up my Pokédex.

 _"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin_ _Pokémon._ _Although_ _Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, It is relentlessly tough to those who enter it's territory."_

"Fletchling okay. It says your from the Kalos, what are you doing across the world? Migrations...No, bird Pokémon fly south in their own region." I try to think of an idea, but that's not my strongest point. "Well, whatever the reason your apart of my team. So it's cool. Now for you Shinx."

 _"_ _Shinx,The flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its_ muscles _it generates electricity. When sensing danger its fur glistens."_

"Your fur glistens when you sense danger? Well it's gonna be glistening a lot with us. I'm kind of a trouble magnet. Now what are your names gonna be."

I look over Fletchling first, my eyes fall on it's awesome Scar. "Okay for you Fletchling. How about, Randas? It means Scar in Lithuania. Its one of the words I actually know in a different language, mostly because my grandfather _loved_ to speak in that language to mess with us."

It lets out a beautiful chirp, "See I knew you'd love it. I didn't want to name you Scar because I watched _way_ to much Lion king as a kid."

"What about you," I look over the Shinx when I noticed something odd. "Your back paws are gold not black. Wait are you a female?! Well that just made my life so much easier, Vixen. A sneaky female, It's perfect for you!"

She nods and I smile down at them. "Great! With that done, why don't you two get some sleep."

I return my two new parts of my family, "We have new Pokémon! Two! Thank you dumb luck! Now let's see your moves."

 _Shinx_

 _Gender-Female_

 _Ability-Guts_

 _Level-6_

 _Moves-Tackle Growl Spark_

"Cool. Now Randas."

 _Fletchling_

 _Ability-Gale wings_

 _Gender-Male_

 _Level-4_

 _Moves-Tackle Growl_

"Hold on. Ignatius...do you smell that?"

We sniff the air, the smell of smoke fills my nostrils. I look to the left and see six trees on fire and was spreading pretty quickly. "Yeeaahh. I don't think it was the best idea to use a fire type move in the forest."

"Chimchar."

I turn on my Xtransceiver, I press Melody's name after two rings. Her expecting face pops up on the screen.

"What did you do?"

"Hey Mel!" I put on a happy face as if nothing was wrong softening the blow. "How are you I'm good! Soo I have some news!I caught a shiny and the egg hat-"

"Stop beating around the bush. Tell me what you did, so you can get back and we can actually sleep."

I blush a little bit, although it wasn't new I did something messed up. Its still embarrassing to be seventeen and have to tell your sister you set a forest on fire.

"Well...I kind o-" A sudden gust of wind cut me off. I pause and look at the trees. They were smoking but the fire was put out. "I'll call you back!"

I press the red button quickly and look around, "Okay. I know I'm not Arceus, I know I can't create windstorms, and I _kno_ _w_ that a Arceus didn't put out my fires because I've been in trouble before from this. So what the heck?"

 _"I see you still have the same brains._ _"_

"For the love of Arceus no," I pale at the voice. "Not him."

I see some kid walk down a path, he had bright red hair spiky with blond strands sticking out and dark blue eyes. He had a red under shirt and a open blue jacket. With ripped jeans and a odd bracelet on his left wrist, his Pidgey flying next to him.

I glare at him, "Hello again Kallai."

"If it isn't little Kenzie," He smirks at me. "Nice to see you still have those few brain cells to form words."

"I thought you moved back to Cunto, what are you doing here?" I ask my teeth grinding together.

"Oh very funny, using Cunto instead of Kanto. Good to know you still have that sense of humor." He gives a mocking laugh. "I wish you would put those skills to good use and become a clown. You would excel at it, maybe give those poor pokémon on your team the relief of having to be on a team with you."

"That's it! You want to go you self righteous asshole!" I scream at him. "Let me knock you down like the pig you are!"

"It looks to me like that Chimchar of yours is tuckered out." He looks at Ignatius who's glaring at him like I am. "Maybe you think more about your Pokémon, instead of you petty pride."

He walks past me calmly, not even affected by my glare. "Well it was so nice to see you again Kenzie, but I have a gym badge to win."

I glare at him as he walks down a path. "Take a good long look Ignatius, that's what a jerk in its purest form looks like."

"Chim Chimchar?"

"That was Kallai, I knew him back in the orphanage. I _really hate hi_ m. I don't hate a lot of people, but _him_ Arceus he's an asshole! He's not much for strength, but he's a genius and he has that stupid coy way of letting you know."

"He use to pick on me as a kid anytime I failed a test or something. I was always racing to catch up with the jerk, If I ever scored a ninety he scored a hundred. If I won a game he would win it perfectly. It was just me too! No one else!"

"God I hate him," I groan at my rage. "Great. Now he's got me pissed off, let's just go back to camp."

I look around the forest, "Ummm, where are we?"

Ignatius shrugs, "Chim Chimchar?"

"You have no idea either," I look up at the stars. "Lets see, if I want to follow the North Star. I should go this way...Or tha-no? Maybe-"

"You go straight," I jump at the disembodied voice. "Then left, when you reach the pond take a right for fifteen minutes. Then climb down the mountain and go straight again until you see camp."

"Arceus?"

"No moron," I look down at my wrist, to see Mel's Number but not her face. "You never hung up, I told you red is audio only. The blue one is to hang up."

"Who made- wait I did," I laugh at myself in embarrassment. "I'm gonna remember one day!"

"Most likely not."

"Shut princess," I glare down at the number. "I can get back with or without you!"

"Really? Okay then." The number disappeared.

She hung up, I stand there staring at the Xtransceiver in shock. "Well...guess I'm getting back to camp on my own."

"Chim Chimchar?"

"Sure I have an idea," I close my eyes and take a deep breath blocking out as much noise as possible. The wind blowing past my hair, the scurrying of Pokémon. When I feel a jolt down my spine. "That way."

I start walking, "Chim Chim Char?"

"Whenever I get lost- which happens a lot- I try to feel where Melody is. We have a twin connection, sometimes it doesn't  
work when she's to far away or when she blocks me out. I get in my own way a lot too, due to my own stupidity. I might go left thinking it's right."

"I guess she really doesn't want to spend all night looking for me. I normally can't feel her unless she wants me to. Now let's hope that she saved us some leftovers I'm starving! Berries can only last so long."

"Chimchar!"

By the time we got back to camp the moon was at it's peak. I looked down at my watch to show it was 1:37. Ignatius was sleeping on my shoulder, I groan as I noticed the pot was empty and the fire was put out.

 _"I guess dinner is out of the question,"_ I sigh opening my tent. _"I was the one who was la-"_

My mouth opened in shock to see Mel sitting on the ground glaring at me, with a bowl of Pokémon food. "Finally your back, call before you decide to get lost."

"What are you doing up?" I whisper in shock. "This isn't the first time I got lost."

"No, but it is the one of the few times you were late for dinner without notifying anyone." She whispers back. "Now are you going to eat or not?"

"Hold on," I unroll our sleeping bag, and place Ignatius down on the center. I throw a blanket over the sleeping bag for it to cover Ignatius and for it to soak up Its heat for when I go to sleep. "Alright I'm good."

I follow her as she leads me to our camp site. She walks into her tent and comes back out with two bowls of what I think is stew.

I sit on the log and she hands one to me, "Be careful it is hot."

I reach out slowly and take the hot bowl in my hands, I place it on my lap to relieve my hand of the heat. It only helped a little as the heat seeped through my pants.

"Thanks," She hands me a spoon and I slowly lift the stew to my mouth. A spicy taste filled my mouth mixed with a small amount of sour. "This is pretty good. Did Linny cook it?"

"Yes, although his seasonings could use a little work," She analyzes like she always does when it comes to food. I think she was a chef in a past life. "His meat was a little big, and he could have cut back a little on the lemon. I guess by normal standards it's nor-"

"Hey you used a contraction!" I smile at the glare she gave me for interrupting her. "Sorry, I it's like finding money on the path. It doesn't happen often, and if it does your super happy and shocked."

"We had a deal," She takes another bite of her soup. "If I use contractions more, you're my slave for a day and you have to wear a dress for your first three gym battles you have."

I shutter at the deal, "Right. Why do I feel like you got the better end of the deal?"

"I did," She answers plainly. "You have to be my slave, and wear a a article of clothing you despise. While I on the other hand have to keep my partner out of it's Pokéball and speak with contractions often enough to appease you."

"When are you gonna put that slave thing into affect?"

"When it suits me," She answers smirking as my eyebrow twitches. "Are you getting annoyed sister dear?"

"No, frustrated is more like it. I'm gonna skip this subject, do you want to see the Pokémon I caught?" I lift up my Pokédex and show her their registrations. "Randas and Vixen."

"Oh a Fletchling," Her eyes linger on Randas. "They aren't natvie to this region from what I remember, how did you get one?"

"It was in the egg," I answer putting my Pokédex back in my pocket. "I think they migrated here, but they fly south in their own region. That's the only reason I can come up with, though."

"It is getting colder in Kalos, maybe it's a cold sweep and they migrated here because Unova was cold as well?" She offers the idea and I nod since it's the only thing I could think of. "I wonder why they would migrate here, it is almost fall."

"I'm not sure," I shrug. "So did you catch anything?"

"Yes actually," She grabs here Pokédex and shows me a picture of a shiny Budew. "Bloom."

"Nice name."

"I think so also, He knows Shadow Ball and Razor leaf." My mouth drops in shock. "I'm thinking of putting him in the first contest."

"Battle or Appeal?"

"Appeal."

"That may be best depending on how much you can level him up on the way to jublife," I smirk and she raises a eyebrow. "Maybe you'll see Tabby."

She pulls a face as if she's eaten something sour, "I would rather be mauled by Father's Arcanine, than see Tabitha."

"Why can't you be nice to her," I ask. "Or at least be civil, she isn't all bad."

"She is a whining banshe, that does nothing but try to one up me, and when she fails acts like a victim. She puts on a face of a angel in front of others, but when we are alone she does nothing but spout nonsense. She uses cheap tatcits to get what she desires and still fail, she didn't even want to become a Coordinator until I wrote that essay. Which not only insults me, but the craft of contest and everything a lot of people have worked for. So no, I will not be civil. Until she stops acting like a child who cries when she gets what she wants. I hope we do not run into her, as I reiterate I would rather be mauled by Father's Arcanine."

I shrug not put off by a long string of words in a cold voice, "She seems like a nice girl."

"The same way Kallai is a nice boy," She smirks as I grit my teeth as his smug face enters my mind. _"He seems like a nice boy, why not be civil?"_

"I hate it when you throw my words back at me."

"Why do you think I do it?"

"He's a smug prick," I grit out grinding my teeth. "He's got a god complex that no one sees, and I like everyone! You know he's bad!"

"If I have to be Civil to Tabitha, you have to be civil Kallai."

"When it snows in heck!"

"You have your answer then," She lets out a small yawn.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" I ask in concern. "I can finish my meal alone."

"I'm fine," She waves me off. "I stayed up this long."

I shrug and chug the rest of my stew, it burned my throat all the way down. Tears stung my eyes as the spices blended together to cause me pain, I cough as I do my last swallow.

Melody runs and pats me on the back as coughing racks my body, "What is wrong with you?!"

She rushes to give my some water from her tent, I chug it as fast as I can. After a minute I could breath again, "Nothing, you were tired and I didn't want to waste food."

"Don't do that anymore," She scolds me. "I don't need you dying on me, it's to far to drag your butt to the hospital."

"Love ya too sis," I take her empty bowl and mine in my hand. "I'll wash the dishes in the morning, see you tomorrow. Night."

"Good night."

We enter our respective tents, I put on my P.J's and crawl into my warm sleeping bag. (So glad I have a fire type). I hum in peace listening to the Pokémon of the night.

I must have been a lot more tired than I thought, because the second after I pulled Ignatius close I was swept into the world of dreams.

* * *

After waking up around 11:00, feeding our Pokémon, (Letting mine get extra servings, since they missed breakfast and lunch). We headed back onto our path. Where we hit a path...That would end up fucking with our lives royally.

"Left."

"Right!"

"It's Left."

"The map says right!"

"I stopped following you when it came to directions when we were two. It is left."

I glare at my arrogant sister, who gave me a annoyed expression. As we stood at the fork in the road, one path leads straight to Jubilife the other leads us deeper into the forest.

Linny perks up, "Why not send Randas to see which way to go?"

"Good idea," I grab Randas's Pokéball. "Randas's show 'em how flying's done!"

I toss his Pokéball into the air and he appears with a might call. "Randas. I need you to show us which way to go, so we can get the city."

He flies as high as he can, I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Ignatius stiffens on my shoulder, I glance at Melody and she was looking back with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's in trouble," As if on cue Randas flies back his wings flapping in a frantic motion. "I knew it, take us to them Randas."

He leads us left, and I glance at Melody's slight smirk. I mouth _'Not one word.'_

She continues to smirk, but I try to keep my focus on task on hand. The echo of sirens fill my ears and the familiar smell of smoke filled my scent.

We burst through a clearing to see a house up in a blaze, it was a small house with windows on the front and sides. Also a cellar door leading to what I guess is a basement.

A Officer Jenny commands a platoon of water types, to fight the fires enough so it doesn't spread to the surrounding area. There were also another Officer Jenny and a Nurse Joy to help a woman into a ambulance.

"You can't leave them in there," The woman shouts in distress. "Please save them! You have to!"

"Miss we're doing everything we can," She tries to reassure. "Reinforcements are on their way."

My eyes widen in shock, _"Someone's stuck inside!"_

I rush over to the frantic woman as she begs the officer to help whoever is inside with Linny and Mel on my heels.

"What are you kids doing here?!" Officer Jenny shouts at us. "It's too dangerous!"

I ignore her and focus on the woman, "Miss how many are trapped inside?!"

She looks at me in shock, "My husband, Our two children, and our three Lillipups! Please you have to help!"

"Don't interfere kids!"

"Got it." I grip my Pokéball. "Vixen come on out and show 'em how fighting fires is done!"

"Aniko and Bloom you show them as well!" Melody looks at Aniko at her side, while Melody tosses up Bloom's Pokéball.

"Euterpe! let's help our friends!" He throws the Pokéball into the air.

Our Pokémon look at us and await our command, I open my mouth but Linny cuts me off.

"Euterpe and Aniko you use water gun to help the Jenny's with the fire," Aniko looks at her trainer for confirmation, she nods and they get to work. "Randas. flap you wings as hard as you can to blow away that smoke. Vixen, Atlas and Bloom kick up as much sand as you can to help keep that fire off those trees."

Vixen looks at me and Bloom looks at Mel. We nod and they get to work, "Ignatius-"

"Is comming with me."

"I was just about to suggest that," He smiles a little bit then turns back stern. "Who takes what?"

Melody speaks up, "I will get the children."

I follow her, "I got the Lillipups."

Linny goes last, "Then I have the husband."

"Mackenzie you climb in through the left side window. Melody you go through the celler. I can crash straight through."

"Break!"

Ignoring the Officer we rush to our post, I climb up the tree faster than most monkey like Pokémon. I take off my bandanna and tie it over Ignatius mouth. I cover my own with my hand, I take off my jacket and I launch threw the open window.

I find myself in a room covered in smoke. I get on my hands and knees and start to crawl under the smoke. Sweat pouring down my neck, not from the heat, but from the fear of not being able to get everyone out in time.

I talk through my hand and look at Ignatius, "Where are the Lillipups Ignatius?"

"Chimchar!" He points at the door. "Chimchar!"

"Alright," I stand up the smoke blurring my vision, I slam my arm onto the burning door. After three tries I hear the door crack. "Come on Damn it!"

I repeatedly slam my arm onto the door, trying to ignore the throbbing until finally the door came down.

I launch down the hall to my right. The blazing fire and smoke making it harder to move, I try to see through the smoke and tears filling my eyes.

My feet grow heavier as smoke starts filling my lungs, "Crap."

"Chimchar!" He notices my state and looks at me in concern. "Chim Char!"

"I'm okay," I give a weak smile. "Are we close?"

"Chim," He nods and looks up at the roof. "Char Chim!"

"The Attic," He nods. "Okay!"

I try to move as fast as possible the fire growing stronger around me, I find the rope on the roof of the hallway. I jump up and grab it having to take my hands away from my mouth leaving the smoke to invade my lungs.

It comes down leaving wooden steps. Smoke explodes forth towards us, finding a away out of it's prison.

I fall onto my knees and crawl up the stairs, coughing racked my body my lungs not being able to take all of this smoke.

"Chimchar!"

I was unable to hear my partner, blood pounding in my ears. "Keep focus."

I crawl up the stairs, Ignatius jumps off my shoulder and tries to take off the bandanna but I hold his paw.

"I've do-" Coughs rack my body, I force myself to at least crawl. "Worst than this *Cough* I'm okay."

I notice three puffs of creamed fur standing against the blaze and smoke in the corner. I crawl over and all of the Lillipups were knocked out covered in soot I grab two and Ignatius picks up another their collars shining in the blaze.

The room started to spin I knew I had to get out of here. _Now._ I notice a large window on the side leading to the back of the house.

"Ignatius th-" I cough and weakly point to the window. "Tak-*Cough* -them- I'll be right behind- *Cough* GO!"

He uses scratch and the window shatters, he takes all the Lillipup's. Drags one in his left, paw one in his right, and one in his mouth. He walks with as much strength as he can, these Lillipups about a inch smaller and jumps down.

I smile at his strength, I try to keep that strength with me. My limbs feeling as if I was being dragged down with weights, and swimming in tar. The fire climbed up to the attic, the fire burned at my bare skin. Making it worse.

I try to keep my thoughts on living as the darkness closes in on me; just as I come with the inch of the windowsill.

" _I can't die yet, I still have so many people I need to let enjoy my company. I haven't called Mom and Dad yet today, I need to let them know Mel hasn't killed me yet. I have to laugh when Mel gets stuck with a needle. Kick Linny when he takes my apple."_ I slowly pull myself up as my thoughts start to fade. " _Battle with my Pokémon to win my first badge and crush the Champ. I gotta talk to...Sky about...boys...Argue with...Heart..._ _dance...with...Spark. I can't di-"_

* * *

 _I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't think of anything. I just felt warm as if I was sleeping in melted chocolate. I don't know where I was, but that wasn't that odd, I didn't know how long I was there._

 _Suddenly. the warm feeling got hotter, and hotter, and hotter. Until that melted chocolate turned into Blazing lava. It was to hot-even for me and that was something- I wanted to scream, cry do anything but I didn't move._

 _Something odd happened, the burning was going down. It got cooler and cooler until I was back in the molten chocolate._

 _I opened my eyes slightly and all I saw were glowing red eyes._

 _"Yup. He knew I was going to hell, Damn it. I owe Heart ten bucks."_

 _I faded away again with that thought in my head._

* * *

I opened my eyes quickly and launch up as if I was waking up from a nightmare. My heart was beating as if I had just ran a marathon, I looked around the room in a odd sense of fear.

It was pure white, I was lying in bed with a I.V stuck to my left arm. The whole room was almost pitch black, all except the silver light shining through the window. The rain pounding on the glass gave a dull sound.

"Melody! Franklin! Ignatius! Randas! Vixen!"

Cool goosebumps travel along my arm, I glare at the roof above me. "Don't even think about it Gastly!"

A dark purple mist slowly fades down from the roof a dark purple ghost phased in front of me. It had piercing black eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Nice try," I smirk back. "You'll have to try harder than that.

"Impressive," A cool voice says, I look to the shadowed couner. "Many can't notice him until it's to late."

Glowing red eyes stare at me, I stare back. The clouds open and some moon light shines through the window, giving the voice face.

Strands of his short black hair fell over his eyes, giving him a hot demon vibe. He had a dark red undershirt over a black jacket, with black pants to match. To finish his look he had black sneakers, a dark fingerless glove like mine on his right hand, and a odd bracelet on his left wrist.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Sweet, your not a devil coming to take me away."

"A devil?" He lets a smooth chuckle. "That's a new one."

"Well I am pretty creative," I look around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Well your sister is down the hall. She was next door, but she was caught trying to sneek in here." I smile at the thought, then frown imagining her getting hurt and getting in here. "Don't worry she's fine, Nurse joy put her in that room for a check up."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Good, what about Linny?"

"Linny? Oh, Franklin is okay as well, although he sustained minor burns on his legs. They should heal in a few weeks." I grimace a little but nod. "Your Pokémon are fine as well. They are next to me with your other stuff."

"Ignatius! you didn't put him in a-"

He points to the bottom of the bed, there on the bed was my goofy partner. Who still doesn't wake up after all that noise.

"He never left your side," I smile down at him. "I guess he saw everyone as a threat. He glared at nurse joy for hours, she put that I.V in you a fifteen minutes ago."

"Goofy Chimp," I pet his head and his eyes open slowly. "Morni-"

He jumps in my arms, Tears flowing down his eyes. "Chim Chimchar!"

"Hey, Hey I'm okay!" I pet his back. "Your so emotional. I've been stuck in fires before, this is the fourth time this year I got stuck."

He pulls back and looks at me with guilty eyes, "Chim Char. Chimchar."

"Don't apologize buddy," I pet his fur. "You did exactly what you should have done. You got those Pokémon out of there, besides I'm alive. No going back and changing what can't be changed, so all we can do is hope I don't get caught again."

"Chim. Chimchar! Char!"

"Okay, Okay." I laugh at his outburst. "No more running into fires, without keeping low anyway."

"Chimchar!"

"Fine, no more fires at all," I look back at the demon boy, and his Gastly now floating at his side. "So who are you anyway? I want to thank the kid who saved my butt."

"Kid," He raises a eyebrow at me. "I'm eighteen."

"And you only have a Gastly!" I gape at the guy in shock. "I thought my Uncle sucked at this. Eight years and you don't have any other Pokémon!"

He laughs a little, "Aren't you harsh, I just started my journey month ago. I have another Pokémon besides Metus also, since you were so kind as to insult me. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I answer, blushing that I just jammed my foot in my mouth to the bo-Guy, I was trying to thank. "Sorry about that, I have a bad habbit of saying stupid things. Mostly because I am."

"A stupid person wouldn't have been able to know what to do in a fire, or sensed Metus."

"Experience, I've set so many fires in my life. The fire department has a thing called the Willson squad, a personal squad of firefighters who come to my house monthly. They're nice guys, sometimes they bring the house homemade baked goods." I lick my lips at the thought of food. My stomach growling at the idea, Ignatius stomach echoing mine. "We should eat something soon."

"Here you are," He places a plate of _actual food,_ not the tasteless mess they try to pass for food here. As well as some Pokémon food for Ignatius. "I snuck some in here."

"Thank you very much," I grab the Hamburger in my hands and take out a large bite. After swallowing I look at him."Anyway, for your Gastly or Metus-Cool name by the way- with my Dad having a Gengar that _loves_ to surprise me and a best friend who is _always_ trying to get the jump on me. I learned pretty quickly to get a feeling of my surroundings, or end up with a heart attack or in a choke hold."

"That sounds awful."

"Not really, at the orphanage it was much worst," I take another bite of my burger. "I barley slept at all. My sister and I had to keep watch every time we went somewhere, compared to that. The minor scare or half hearted attack is nothing."

"Should you be telling me this," The Guy asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is very personal. You don't even know me."

"Do we truly know anyone, I could tell you every secret I have and you don't know if it's the truth or not. Besides, I'm not one for thinking about what I say. I trust everyone, because I have other choice."

"So you trust me?" He asked disbelief and suspicion hidden under that cool tone.

"Well yeah," I finish my burger and toss the wrapper into a trash can across the room. As Ignatius climbs on my shoulder. "Swish! In the dark too! I am a beast! Anyway, you've given me a hell'va reason too. You saved me from a fire, you didn't hurt Ignatius, you gave me food, and you didn't try to kill me in my sleep. All pluses in my book."

"Everyone else seems to disagree," The guy shrugged. "They all seem to think I could hurt you."

"Well for them it is a little odd," I pet Ignatius. "A guy I don't know suddenly pops up, saves me from a burning building. Then I could only guess offered to stay with me, plus the way you creep around the shadows is kind of creepy."

"So I'm creepy," He walks forward and gets close to my face. "That's not very nice."

Ignatius jumps on my other shoulder and glares at him, "Char! Chim Chimchar!"

"Calm down Ignatius," I pet his head. "He's kidding. Well he should be, making a move on me when I can defend myself is kind of stupid."

"Yes," He goes back to sit in his chair. "Isn't that their proof. If Ignatius wasn't here, I could have hurt you. You don't know me."

I smile and look at Ignatius, "What do you think bud? Should we?"

He nods a wide grin on his face, "Chimchar!"

"Alright." I move out of bed. "You say I don't know you. Well in the words of Jack Willson: "The best way to get to know someone. Have a battle." So let's go!"

I grab my clothes from the chair next to the Guy, He jumps up and puts a cold hand on my shoulder. He looks down at me with amusement, I pull a Mel and raise a eyebrow.

"It's raining outside, you just got pulled out of a fire, and you just woke up after three days in a comma," He smirks down at me his crimson eyes shinning in amusement. "Is battling a really good idea?"

"Well duh," I turn him around, and have Ignatius cover the Gastly. I shrug out of my hospital gown. Making sure not to iterate the I.V. "It has the Mackenzie stamp of approval. That and I'm not my sister, she goes with life. She will be completely fine with staying in here-Well if it doesn't mess with her contest plans."

"I will get bored just sitting around," I put on my pants and shrug on my shirt. "Besides. My Pokémon are okay, a little fire never hurt me, I can live through some rain, and I have been through more comas then most should go through."

I lace up my shoes, and tighten my Bandanna. I slowly take the I.V out of my arm and start walking out the doors, after Ignatius jumps on my shoulder. "Now, are you coming or not?"

I hear a sweet chuckle from behind me, "As you wish."

I hear footsteps behind me, as we enter the dark hallway. I listen for other foot steps, We take cuts and turns making sure we don't end up getting caught. Luckily we had Metus scouting the area, we arrive to the back door I open it as slowly as possible.

The cool air hit me like a rush, I take a few steps outside and the rain pounds on my face. I take a deep breath, letting the rain pour over me. I hear Ignatius take a breath on my shoulder.

"Your not uncomfortable out here," I ask he shakes his head, but I notice he moves slower. I don't call him out on it, "Well aren't you the strong Chimchar?"

He nods and his fire burns a little brighter, "Char!"

We walk out onto the right side of the field, with the guy on the other side, "Two on Two?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He yelled in warning. "My Pokémon are very strong, and you aren't fully healed."

"Health has nothing to do with battling," I put a palm on Ignatius and my heart. "It comes from right here. Even if we lose, as long as I have a connection with my Pokémon. That's all I need."

"Admirable answer," He nods. "Very well if your set on it, Two on Two is acceptable."

"Alright," I tighten my bandanna. "Vixen, Show 'em how a battles done!"

She appears on the field, it looks around the field confused her eyes fall on me, "Shinx!"

She jumps into my arms and licks my face, I laugh at her excited attitude "Okay, Okay. We have a battle to win."

Her eyes light up at the idea of a battle and she jumps back onto the field. Her eyes blazing with excitement and determination, "Shinx!"

"Chim Chimchar!" Ignatius whined on my shoulder. "Char Chim Chimchar!"

"Don't worry bud," I pat his head. "You'll be able to battle soon."

"No he won't, because I'm gonna make quick work of your team!" He takes his glove in his teeth and tightens it. He then grabs a Pokéball in his gloved hand and makes it bigger. "Alcazar! Show them the darkness within the light!"

A Pokemon Materializes on the field in a white light, The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off.

I pull out my Pokedex and scan it, _"Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions."_

 _"Cool so its a dragon type,"_ I think in awe looking at my screen. _"That's kind of cool...but what is with that entrance?"_

"Light within the darkness?" I snicker a little. "Aren't you cheery?"

"It suits me well, now ladies first."

"With pleasure!" I swing my arm out in command. "Vixen, use tackle!"

She charged forward excited for battle, "Alcazar Dragon pulse!"

I pale at the command, the dragon type remained still as a turquoise sphere formed in Alcazar's mouth. It fired it as quickly as it formed straight at Vixen's charging body.

"Vixen us-"

Without even waiting for me to be finished, she jumped into the air letting the move crash into the ground and let out a powerful spark attack towards Alcazar. It hit dead center making him howl in pain. Vixen lands on my side gracefully

"What the hell vixen," I shout at the Shinx in confusion. "Why did you just move like that?"

"You need to learn to control your Pokémon," He smirks and I grit my teeth in anger. "Well, no matter. Alcazar, use headbutt!"

It launches forward his head down ready to ram into Vixen, "Vixen do- Oh come on!"

She stands her ground and launches forward into a tackle. They clash in the center of the field, but Alcazar's superior strength wins and Vixen flies back with a howl of pain. She slowly tries to climb to her stubby paws, dirt and bruises evident on her body. All the while glaring at Alcazar who was barely breathing heavily.

"Vixen," I plead to her. "I know your excited, but please we need to work together to beat this guy. _Please_ let's do this together."

She looks back at me her; eyes shining in indecision she didn't want to listen but she refused to lose. She nodded her head in acceptance "Shinx."

"Alright, lets show him what we've got! Vixen! Tackle!"

She charges forward, her golden fur glowing in the moonlight.

"Don't underestimate us," The man yelled. "Alcazar! _Headbutt!_ "

He charge forward, they were on a collision course when the timing was perfect.

"Vixen jump as high as you can!" She does as I ask and jumps into the sky. "Now spark!"

She lets out a powerful spark straight at Alcazar, who jumps out of the way without command from its master.

"That won't work twice," The man smirked. "Unlike you, I have been working with my Pokémon for months. Perfecting them. So, they work to their very best Alcazar won't lose to a new trainer who can't control her Pokémon."

"Chim Char Chimchar!" Ignatius yelled from my shoulder. Anger deep in his voice. "Chim Char Chim char char!"

I smile at his anger, "Thanks buddy. Your right, I may not complete control over my Shinx. But that's one of thing I love to learn about her, you see I've only battled one other trainer. My sister, you kind of my first battle with a new person. So I'm not to knowledgeable about this."

"I have yet to learn a lot about battles and all of my family. Even Ignatius, so I want to work on it. I want to be a worthy trainer of all my Pokémon, so in a weird way I'm glad Vixen doesn't listen to me. It tells me I need be worthy someone like her." I smile at Vixen. "So thank you for this opportunity to learn more about my Family. I hope I'm doing the same for you, and I hope you use the battle to learn more about your Pokémon."

"But as of right now," Vixen and I smirk at him. "We win this round."

"What ar-"

I swing my arm out in command, "Vixen, _D_ _ouble Team!"_

Multiple copies of Vixen appear around Alcazar, It looks around in confusion to find the real one. It was impossible as Vixen was moving with blinding speed.

 _"Tackle!"_

The golden Shinx's charge forward, making the Dragon type look panicked. While both trainer and Pokémon try desperately to find the real one.

"Finish this!" I yell as Vixen nods. "Spark, tackle combination!"

They all light up while chargeing forward, leaving glowing sparks white in their wake. They let it lose in all directions simultaneously making it impossible to track. It hits as Alcazar howls in pain, the water most making it worst, it's followed up by Vixen hitting it from the far left. Signifying the real one.

Vixen jumps to my side breathing heavily, barely able stand from all the energy she used. We watch as Alcazar falls to the ground with a weak cry, confirming we won that round.

A large grin breaks out on Vixen, Ignatius, and my faces.

"Alright!"

"Char!"

"Shin!"

We all jump for joy as we won our first round of our first real battle. The man smiles saddly and grabs Alcazar's Pokéball.

"Return, my friend you have fought well," Alcazar is surrounded by red beam and is pulled into its Pokéball to fight another day. "I am proud to have fought with you."

"We did it," I shout in joy as Vixen jump in joy on the field. "Now, Vixen we have to work on these issues with you not listening to me."

She looks away from me, a pout on her face. I sigh, and grab her Pokéball. "We'll have to work on this later, Vixen return."

She jumps out of the way as the beam come towards her, "Shinx! Shin!"

I groan, "Vixen. Look at yourself, your exhausted! Can you please look out for yourself?"

She stands still allowing me, to return her silently. I sigh, letting my shoulders drop as she finally follows my command for something simple.

"It's gonna take awhile to get her to listen to me," Ignatius pats my head in comfort. "Thanks, but that's for later."

"You seem to have your work cut out for you," I groan and my hand on my forehead. "But, I must say she is strong."

"Well, she has to be she's gonna be on the Champion of Champion's team forever." I state proudly. He looks at me confused. "What?"

"Champion of Champion's?" He repeated, "What in the world is that?"

"It's my dream, one day I'm gonna beat all of the Champion's in the world. I know it, Cynthia is my first step. I can't wait, if a normal battle feels this good I know a champion will feel like heaven!"

He smiles warmly, "That sounds like a wonderful dream."

"What's yours?"

He closes his eyes, Metus does the same. "My dream is to truly help others, to help others find their way while also finding my own. To help bring the world to peace."

"That sounds nice," I smile at him. "You have a great dream. I hope you get to see it through."

His eyes open and widen at me, "Really? Most would find it childish."

"Yeah, what's wrong with wanting a world where people's dreams come true? I have a friend who wants something similar. I hope one day we can have both achieve our dreams," I answer with a laugh. "I'm kind of a optimist, no matter how silly it may seem every dream can happen if you believe it can it's up to you."

"Well thank you," He looks at Metus. "Are you ready to finish this my friend?"

"Gas!"

I look at Ignatius, "Are you sure you can do this?"

He bonks me on the head, "Char Chim Chim! Chimchar!"

"Okay, Okay I was just worried about you!" I laugh at my overly prideful Pokémon. "We have been standing out in the rain for a while."

He crosses his arms and looks me in the eyes. "Chimchar!"

"Alright, let's make it two zip!" I tighten my bandana. "Ignatius! Show them how a battle is won!"

He jumps off my shoulder and onto the field, glaring at the duo on the other side. They just smile back at him He swings his arm out.

"Metus! Show these two, why we will never be broken!"

I pull out my pokedex to read up on the ghost pokemon, _"Gastly. The Gas Pokemon. By enveloping larger opponents Gastly is able to defeat them."_

Metus floats onto the field, Ignatius glares him down. I look at demon man, "You first!"

"Alright Metus, use shadow ball!"

A dark purple ball is formed in front of his body it launches at Ignatius, who jumps out of the way without needing a command. It crashes into the field, leaving a gaping crater in the ground. I grit my teeth in frustration.

 _"I have no idea what to do. I can't switch out Because Vixen won't listen that and she's weak enough all ready to bring her out now would be stupid."_ I think knocking out my other option. " _Ignatius only had three moves one of which is useless and this rain will cut down his ember. That adding onto the fact he's just been standing out here losing power with every second. I am at a total disadvantage...hold on. He's been getting weaker ever since we steped out here. So maybe...That might work! It's ballsie but it's any chance we have of beating this thing!"_

"Ignatius use ember!" I shout.

He nods and he opens his mouth and spews little balls of flames, that evaporate slightly in the rain. It hits Metus dead center, although he barely looks affected by the attack.

"You think something like that will hurt Metus!" He exclaimed. "Metus! Show them our power, _Thunderbolt!"_

"Are you kidding me?!" My eyes widen in shock, like Ignatius. "Why do you have that move?!"

"I told you, we've been training for a long time!" He answers. "You meet a lot of intresting people, if you aren't rushing to get to another town!"

Metus glows yellow and unleashes a bolt of lightning toward Ignatius, he jumps and dodges it but Metus doesn't give up. It keeps fireing Thunderbolts hoping to hit it. When a idea hits me.

"Ignatius get close!" He looks at me in confusion, then nods trusting me.

He charges forward as Metus was charging another Thunderbolt, Metus's eyes widen as Ignatius is suddenly in his face.

"Metus now!"

"Ignatius ember!"

Metus fires his Thunderbolt a second too late as a ember is launches in his face. Making it a critical hit however, Ignatius didn't do so well either. Thunderbolt hit him dead center as well sending each Pokémon to it's owner.

Ignatius gets up slowly, bruises and dirt all around his body, however he just kept glaring at Metus as if he did a great sin. I briefly question why my Pokémon is so mad at them but I push it away for later. Metus also rises slowly, a silly grin stuck on his face.

Ignatius starts to glow in a fiery aura and my plan was a success.

"Yes Blaze!" I grin at my plan being half way done. "Alright Ignatius! Use Ember!"

He jumps up in the air and opens his mouth and builds up a strong Ember, while the guy yells a command. "Metus, don't let them win! Use Shadow Ball!"

Metus charges up a Shadow Ball at the same time, They fire at the same time, causing a large cloud of dust to explode. As the dust clears they are both on the ground. I sigh, at such a battle being lost with me half wining.

Although, As I look closer I see Ignatius has his eyes open and was breathing heavily. A wide grin breaks out on my face. I run over to my Pokémon and scoop him up.

"YES! We did it! We won our first battle!" I jump up and down with him in my arms. A grin on his face as well. "I am so proud of you! Both of you Vixen as well!"

I take out Vixen's ball and kiss it, allowing her to sleep, but also feel my praise. The odd man smiled sadly as Metus, floated up to the right side of his face.

"You did well my friend." He told the Pokémon as it floats lightly by his side. Giving the Pokémon a smile. "Well, another loss. I am grateful to have such a wonderful opponent."

We both walk over to the middle on the field, I look up at the man.

"Well it's about time we introduce each other properly," The man said to me. "You first."

"Okay," I put my right hand out. "Yo homeboy. My name is Mackenzie Rose Wilson, but I go by Mack and this amazing partner of mine is Ignatius Amadeus Wilson."

He grasp my hand in his, softly yet firmly.

"Hello. My name is Shade. Shade Caligo Lumen. This is Metus Spera Lumen."

"Shade..." I test the name on my tounge. "Cool name."

* * *

Next time marks a large event in our trainers times!

*Howl* Good-bye my pack


End file.
